The goal of this project is a book summarizing and integrating our knowledge of trends in black and white racial attitudes -- and related behaviors -- over the past five decades. Existing sample survey results, secondary analysis of the original survey data, and collection of a small amount of new data will furnish the evidence for portraying changes since the 1930's when relevant surveys were first conducted. In addition, both qualitative and quantitative information on changes in racial behavior will be sought to compare with the attitude trends, and discrepancies will be examined for clues about both measurement problems and structural constraints. The results of the research will appear as a monograph in a series sponsored by the SSRC Social Indicators Center.